


Aside

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter likes charity cases. Potter likes spreading maps across the dusty floor of Draco's cheap flat and showing him how Flitwick likes to pace in the restricted section, and how sometimes Snape and McGonagall go down to the kitchens to have drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aside

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Aside - The Weakerthans
> 
> My ribs that show through t-shirts  
> And these shoes I got for free  
> I'm unconsoled  
> I'm lonely  
> I am so much better than I used to be

Potter looks better now. In school Draco hadn't even noticed how sickly he'd seemed, how those strange muggle shirts had been threadbare and worn despite the newness of his robes, how his ribs really had shown through t-shirts and how he was always too angry or too sad or too happy, as if he'd never really understood how to _feel_. Draco had been busy in school, too busy hating Potter and everything on principle to pay attention to something like his health. Now though, now he looks at the way their roles have been reversed, how Draco has nothing and Potter is slowly building himself up, realizing how to live his life.  
  
Draco is lonely. His father is dead, his mother is dead, and he has nothing.  
  
Potter though, Potter likes charity cases. Potter likes spreading maps across the dusty floor of Draco's cheap flat and showing him how Flitwick likes to pace in the restricted section, and how sometimes Snape and McGonagall go down to the kitchens to have drinks. Potter likes to grin at him and order Chinese or Thai or curry; likes to tug Draco out of his cramped apartment and into parks where they feed the ducks. He likes to laugh when Draco shrieks about strange muggle objects and likes it when Draco flushes and hits him for laughing. He likes tugging Draco back to his place where they stew on the coach and watch the telly until Draco fears he'll go blind.  
  
He likes Draco, and like this, with Potter, Draco feels he's got one foot in the past- but, well, sometimes it almost feels okay.  
  
They're both better than who they used to be.


End file.
